Plan: Hacer que Laney Penn se enamore de Kin Kujira
by thegrojbandian
Summary: ¿Quién sería lo suficiente tonto para enamorarse de su mejor amiga, que a su vez esta enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero también lo suficiente inteligente para hacer un plan de como hacer que se enamore de el? la respuesta es Kin Kujira ¿Pero a caso ese plan funcionaría? Sigan la historia y veamos que sucede
1. ¿Por qué?

Mi segundo fic n.n. Este supongo que lo pense en una Grojband de 15 años,Donde Kin ha estado enamorado de Laney desde los 13 años; Laney aun sigue estando perdidamente enamorada de Corey , aunque este no presta mucha atención en Laney. y el objetivo de Kin es hacer que Laney se enamore de el,¿lo lograra?. Sigan este fic para averiguarlo

* * *

Disclaimer: Grojband pertence a Mark Thorton y Todd Kauffman

* * *

**¿Por qué?.** _¿Por qué se había enamorado de su mejor amiga?. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de alguien que ya estaba enamorada de otra persona?_ . Todas estas cosas pasaban por la mente de Kin Kujira meintras veía una película con sus cuatro mejores amigos. _¿Te paso algo?.- Laney pregunto. Porque de todos los presentes en esa cochera tenía que ser ella. _Sí me pasas tu_, eso quería responder. Porque ella era lo que le pasaba._ No, simplemente esta película Kon y yo le hemos visto bastante veces.- Dijo tratando de sacara la sonrisa mas verdadera que podría sacar de su montón de sonrisas falsas. _Entiendo, ¿Quieres mas palomitas? _Sí, por favor. Mientras Laney iba por palomitas, Kin solo pensaba lo idiota que era por enamorarse de su mejor amiga, que a su vez esta estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

**Kin haría que Laney se enamorara de el.** No sabía como pero lo haría. Lo haría sin la ciencia, quería hacer feliz a Laney o tal vez solo quería hacerse feliz a el mismo, daba lo mismo. Kin Kujira haría que Laney Penn se enamorara de el. Kin sabía una que otra cosa del amor, no mucho pero lo suficiente como saber que le gusta a una chica. Aunque el estaba seguro que la mayoría de esas cosas a Laney no le gustarían. Tal vez podría enamorarla si le consigue un unicornio. Que patético se sentía. Al despedirse, en el camino a su casa le diría a su hermano. El de seguro lo ayudaría ya que Kon podría averiguar como enamorar a Laney

. _Hermano, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?.- Dijo Kin algo tembloroso _Claro, lo que tu quieras._ Bien ¿Que sería lo mejor para enamorar a una chica? _ No lo se hermano, supongo que decirle lo que quieren escuchar _Y si esa chica es Laney . Lo había dicho, su hermano ya sabría que le gustaba Laney. Kin mentalmente se preparaba por las bromas que su hermano le haría a diario por eso _Hermano, ¿En serio te gusta Laney?, recuerda que a ella le gusta Corey… _Eso ya lo se, pero yo haré que Laney se enamora de mí, por eso necesito tu ayuda. Ya que tu eres muy buen amigo de Laney, Podrías preguntarle que le gusta y así yo la enamoraría. _Cielos Kin tu plan es algo alocado, pero tu ayudare porque eres mi hermano. Lo bueno de tener un hermano como Kon es que siempre podrías confiar en el. **Así inicio la planeación de el proyecto como hacer que Laney Penn se enamore de Kin Kujira.**


	2. Fase 1: Observación del objetivo

Bien he aquí en segundo cap n.n. La idea de todas las chicas de Grojband teniendo pijamadas noes mía la vi en tumblr y se me ocurrió que sería buena idea en este que ubicarlos un poco para saber que pasaba en ese momento porque ni yo le entendía pero fic me gusta no se a ustedes.

* * *

_No se podría ser más acosador. No estaba siendo nada malo solo seguir a Laney, ¿eso es lo que las personas normales hacen seguir a la persona que les gusta, no? De todos modos el era nuevo en esto, si es cierto le gustaba Laney desde hace dos años pero había tratado no pensar en eso, no sentir. Pero ya estaba decido que hizo a cambiar, incluso ponía la posibilidad de ser cursi. La practica había acabado hace media ahora, hace media hora que espiaba a Laney Pe_nn.

*En la persecusion *

Primero Laney se había despedido de todos como siempre, luego se dirigió a la oficina de correos porque su mamá lo había pedido. Varías veces Laney había volteado hacía atrás para ver si alguien la seguía, Kin tenía suerte que hubiera demasiada gente en medio de los dos, fracasaba como espía ya que ni disfraz usaba. Después de comprar una dona, Laney se dirigía en camino al centro comercial. Por favor que no vaya a comprar. Pensaba Kin. _¿Que tal Penn?. Esa voz no podría ser de otra persona más que de Carrie Beff, la vocalista de los newmans. ¿Qué pasaría Carrie molestaría a Laney? ¿Pelearían entre las dos? ¿Debería meterse en medio de eso? ._Hey Beff. Decepción total al parecer no habría pelea. Hubiera sido entretenido ver eso. _¿Bueno iremos o no? _Claro. _Entonces andando. Por favor no vayan a la tienda de ropa. Era lo único que Kin pensaba, eso y que para ser amigas aun hablaban como rivales. _¿No crees que se te vería lindo?.- Dijo Carrie enseñándole a Laney un vestido rosa con moños verdes de la tienda Forever 21 _Muy graciosa, pero cree que es más tu estilo.- Dijo Laney de modo sarcástico. Bien ahora sabía que a Laney no le gustaban ese tipo de vestidos. _Mira Carrie esta iría muy bien para ti. Dijo Laney enseñándole una playera de the rolling stones. _Tienes razón, debería comprarlo y lo del vestido no era broma, creo que te quedaría muy lindo. Dijo Carrie hacia Laney, primer intento de amigas genuino que Kin había visto en 15 min. _Bien me lo probare-refuñio Laney._Pero tu tienes que probarte esto. Enseñandole un top negro con escote de corazón en el pecho. _Lo que digas Penn. Las dos chicas pasaron al vestidor, mientras Kin observaba de la sección mas rosa que pudo encontrar. Quería ver a Laney con ese vestido seguro se vería hermosa como una princesa en el. _¿Puedo ayudarte? . Dijo una empleada de la tienda. Oh no, Pensó Kin. _Um buscaba ropa para mi amiga,pero no gracias, no necesito ayuda. Que buen oque esa mentira la convenció. Primero salió Carrie del probador, odiaba admitirlo pero ese top le iba genial. Ya estaba opinaba como chica. _Laney mas vale que salgas, o te sacara yo. Dijo en tono enfadado Carrie _¿Feliz?. Contesto Laney. En serio ese vesido se le veía precioso. _Bien ves es lindo, no? . Dijo Carrie _Me lo pondría si tu lo compras nomás. Dijo,Laney _Bien pagare por el y te lo pondrás en la pijamada del martes, si? _Ya que. A Laney no le gustaba nada esa idea. _Bueno ¿y no compraras eso?. Dijo Laney apuntando al Top _Sí, bien vamos a pagar.

_¡MINA!. Esos gritos solo podrían ser de Trina Riffin, en estos instantes rogaba al cielo para que solo fueran Mina y Trina. Si Corey lo veía seguro el plan se echaba a perder. _Mira ya llegaron. Dijo Carrie. A los datos que tenía, las chicas harían una pijamada en unos días. _Bien, ¿siempre se hara?. Pregunto Trina a Carrie y Mina. La pijamada sería en la casa de las hermanas Beff. _Por supuesto, Laney y yo iremos a comprar lo que nos hace falta. _Bien. Dijo Trina.

**¿Qué MIERDAS PASABA AHÍ? **.Al parecer ni Kin, ni Corey, ni Kon sabía que entres las chcias todas eran amigas. Se emepzaba a custioanr porque estaba enamorado de alguien que sabía tan poco, Laney también era buena guardando secretos

*Kin después de un fallido intento de espía*

* * *

_¿y que tal la fase uno de tu primer plan?. Pregunto su hermano. _Bien bueno no, descubrí cosas demasiado raras. _Descansa hermano. En realidad lo necesitaba después de ese modo de perseguir gente._ Kon lo ayudaría en la siguiente fase de su plan, si el lo haría_


	3. Fase 2: Recopilación de rte 1

Bueno aquí esta el tercer capítulo que sera divido en dos partes porque tengo demasiadas ideas para un capítulo(además quería dejarlos con intriga). Después de dos capítulos Corey Jaron Riffin **hablara** (si al fin). Tal vez suba este cap y su continuación y ya no vuelvo a subir en mucho tiempo,pero bueno disfrútenlo.

* * *

_Bien este es el plan. Dijo Kin a su gemelo Kon para seguir la siguiente fase del plan. Recopilación de datos. _Mira yo interrumpiré la mitad del ensayo para hablar con Corey salir por ahí, mientras tú te quedas con Laney a platicar, ya que ustedes son muy buenos amigos. _No lo se Kin, me siento mal al hacer eso. _No haremos nada malo Kon, solo hablaras con tu mejor amiga y me dirás lo que te dijo, las chicas hacen echo muy seguido. _Estas bien, me convenciste pero no le preguntare cuando le llega su periodo, que talla de ropa usa y cosas así. Kin le volteo los ojos a Kon. _Bien ahora concéntrate cuando toque la nota "Do" en el teclado se llevara a cabo la operación _Cielos viejo, haces que hablar con chicas suene difícil.

* * *

_Bien, chicos, hoy no quería practicar algo sin letra así que… Asunto el peli azul, Corey Riffin _¿Por fín escribiste una letra?. Dijo Laney esperando que fuera cierto. _¿Tocaremos algo viejo?-Dijo Kon, podría ser lo mas lógico. _¿Enojaste a Trina demasiado temprano?. Dijo Kin. ¿En serio creía que a Corey le gustaba joder a su hermana desde temprano? _Me sorprende que ninguno lo mención. No, no y no. Tocaremos algo de las grandes leyendas del rock para relajarnos y decidí que serían los Beatles. Cuando dijo eso Corey lo hizo con toda su cara de felicidad, En realidad amaba esa banda._ y elegí que fuera m canción favorita, o sea?. Continúo su amigo. Parecía que estuvieran en alguno de esos jodidos programas de televisión._ All you need is love? Dijo Kon Kujira _Something. Dijo Laney _Hey jude?- dijo Kin _Bingo el ganador es Kin, creí que la que me conocía mejro era Laney pero me equivoque, creo. Kin Kujira se gana todo el odio de Laney Penn por conocer mas a Corey Riffin. En serio parecía que lo odiaba. Por suerte de Kin, Hey Jude era una canción bastante larga y al parecer a Corey le gustaban las canciones mas duraderas de los Beatles. Ya era la mita a lo que había calculado ya era hora ,suspendería el ensayo en la mitad de "Let it Be" . toco la nota "Do" dos veces aunque no lo hubiesen planeado , como lo habían planeado _¡Ay! Creo que algo me pico. La fase dos estaba por iniciar. _¿Estas seguro amigo?-Pregunto el peli azul con cierta ingenuidad- Kin rezaba sus pleagarías a los dioses del Rockolimpo para que le creyeran. _Sí mucho, creí que me deberías acompañar a el hospital mas cercano. _Esta bien Amigo, bien Kon y Laney regresaremos cuando nos Kin se siente mejor, espero que sea rápido. _Seguramente…_


	4. Fase 2: Recopilación de datos Parte 2

_Bien se acuerdan que les dije que tenía un montón de ideas,_**bueno se fueron.** Perdón si el capítulo se les hace largo y teidioso no he tenido mucha inspiracion por depresion post-vacaciones. Lo único que me gusta mucho de este capítulo es que Kin y Kon participen ya que en la mayoría de los fics solo son nombrados o salen muy poco y creo que eso no esta bien,pero bueno cada les complacen dejen un review con algunas criticas y recomendaciones para mi narración y desarollo de historia. Talvez este asunte por la escuela.

love always, Gabs

* * *

El plan se estaba funcionando como había planeado distaría a Corey lo suficiente como para que Kon pudiera recuperar varios datos de la agente secreto Laney Penn (había decidido llamarla así desde que descubrí que aparentemente era amiga de Carrie).

_Bien creo que el hospital mas cercano queda por aquí…_¿Qué tal si primero pasamos por unos batidos?-interrumpió Kin _Tengo mucha sed y supongo que tu también por el ensayo, y además yo pago. _Esta bien. Corey era demasiado fácil de convencer eso era la ventaja que tenía Kin. ¿Quién quedaría más exhausto el día de hoy Corey o la billetera de Kin?

* * *

No podía creer que fuera hacer esto, haría cualquier cosa por su hermano, pero esto era nuevo. Hablar con Laney, que ella le diera toda su confianza para después decirle todo a Kin, era arrugar toda la confianza, el honor. Si las chicas hacían eso todo el tiempo el no quería ser una chica. _¿Que le habrá pasado a Kin?- Laney, si supieras, pensó para el mismo. _Supongo que lo pico alguna cosa aquí _¿como que? _¿Una araña? _Bien ahora Kin será spiderman. Kon solo rio, Laney era la chica con mas sentido de humor que había conocido. _Bien, ¿ahora? _Umm perdón _No me digas que lo olvidaste, ya sabes bailar jumpin all around _Oh sí claro. Se sentía tan culpable que esta había olvidado que cuando el y Laney les encantaba bailar esa canción junto con la YMCA, Claro cuando estaban ellos dos solos. _Sí. Se preguntaba si alguna vez los habían visto Trina y Mina, no importaba porque ahora kin lo sabría.

* * *

Para la desgracia de Kin, Corey también era algo caprichoso aunque también era suerte habían ido a tres tiendas de batidos ya que ninguna era del agrado del peli azul, mucho tiempo ganado. _Corey en este aspecto eres algo similar a tu hermana. Se había atrevido a decirle eso. _¡CALLATE KIN!, no es mi culpa que en la mayoría de las tiendas de batidos venden solo moras, yo quiero mora azul con manzana no todas las moras _Perdón Corey, solo decía… _No vuelvas a decirlo y ya. Esta parecían Trina y Mina se preguntaría de quien saldría esta vez la letra…

* * *

Bien, iniciaría ya con eso para poder cargar la conciencia limpia para cuando Kin y Corey volverían. _Laney, ¿jugamos el juego de las quince preguntas?

_Solo si yo inicio

_Bueno esta bien

_¿Tu y Kin en realidad son asiáticos?, perdón si la pregunta suena algo racista…

_Tenemos descendencia asiática eso es

_Bien me daba curiosidad, bueno ya es tu turno

_Ya que tu hiciste una pregunta sobre mi origen, no lo digo en mal plan, ¿tu cabello es pelirrojo naturalmente?

_¡Claro! Que lo es, me conoces de toda la vida y olvidas que siempre he sido Weasley. Cielos su sentido del humor, tal vez a Kin le gustaba por eso

_Bien perdón, pero según yo eras castaña

_No te disculpes estaba jugando, bien, ¿Qué te molesta?

_Los Newmans

_Igual

_¿Comida favorita?

_Papas con kétchup, ¿Animal favorito?

_Perros, ¿Persona favorita?

_Candy Jams. Dijo Laney sarcásticamente a lo que Kon solo rio

_¿Alguien que te agrade?

_Ustedes

_No me refería a esa manera

_Creo que Trina es linda cuando no se enoja

_Bien serás el cuñado de Corey

_¿sigue gustándote Corey?

_Algo, bueno en realidad no lo se, parecería como si nunca le fuera a importar. Dijo con la voz quebradiza la pelirroja.

_Si no lo hace es un completo tonto. Respondió su amigo dándole un gran abrazo reconfortante a Laney, esto no se lo contaría a Kin o no exactamente como paso.

* * *

_Bien. Dijo corey al cabar su segundo batido imposible ._Creo que es hora de ir al hospital no se que ya te hayas infectado o lago asi.  
_Mejor antes ummm te compro otra cosa ¿Qué quieres?

_Ya que insistes, vamos a la tienda de música la "Red especial", necesita nuevas cosas, como un esuche nuevo y cuerdas nuevos y una uña

_Claro vamos a comprar, además yo necesito un nuevo estuche para mi teclado… _Tú compraras el de segunda para ti, y me compraras el nuevo para mí. Pobre Mina, ella vivía eso todos los días los caprichosos de un Riffin.

* * *

_Bien ¿ y que hay de tu cuando decidiste ser el cuñado de Corey?. Pregunto su amiga pelirroja ya con una sonrisa de nuevo en su cara.

_Siempre me ha parecido linda, pero también siempre he creído que es muy superficial

_Sin duda lo es, pero no hay que llora por los Riffins

_Tienes razón, ¿Qué piensas sobre Kin?, La bomba ya había sido soltada era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara

_Es un gran amigo, algo raro pero eso te consta-rieron los dos al mismo tiempo_ uno de mis chicos como tu y Corey, creo que es todo…

_¿Lo verías de forma amorosa?- Interrumpió Kon

_Cielos… No lo se hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo y leugo llegar a ser pareja, no me mal entiendas pero supongo que es un buen amigo...- con su silencio, Kon pudo comprender lo que Laney acaba de hacer _Supongo que es lo mismo que piensa Corey de mi…

_Sí supongo que lo es…

_...

_...

_¡Lleguemos chicos!- interrumpió la infantil voz de Corey, el incomodo silencio

_¿Qué fue lo que te paso, Kin?- pregunto Laney, se sentía tan culpable, pero aun así no sospechara que Kin gustara de ella

_Ah bien, resulta que solo fue con uno de los botones de mi teclado, de todos modos no llegamos al medico porque ya era tarde- contesto todo nervioso

_¿y que fue mas importante que tu salud?- modo mamá gallina: encendido.

_Me compro esto- dijo coreyu mientras enseñaba sus neuvas cosas para la "Red special"_y un batido

_Cielos Kin, no malcríes al niño- dijo Laney

_Creo que alguien me gano- dijo Kin

_!Callate kin!

* * *

*Kin y Kon al llegar a casa*

_¿ y que conseguiste hermano?

_Le gusta las papas con kétchup, su persona favorita es candy Jams- no pudo evitar soltar una risita al decir eso, le moletan los newmans, siempre ha sido castaña y le gustan la canción jumpin all around

-Bien gracias, pero la matoría de las cosas ya las sabía

_De nada. _Kon no rompería la confianza de Laney, ni por su hermano_


	5. Fase 3: Observación del perímetro

Hola queridos lectores y aquí estoy yo con un nuevo capítulo,Gracias a todas las personas que dicen que les fascina mi historia y mi piden que la continué, _realmente gracias_. También quiero avisar que este fic da para de 2-3 capitulos mas (depende que tan largos los quiera hacer) y como dije en el capítulo anterior no he subido muy seguido porque ya volví a la escuela.**No pienso dejar ninguna de mis dos historias a la mitad** , no se preocupen.

Bien eso sería todo, espero que este capítulo se ha de su agrado y se quieren dejen un review

Love always, Gabs.

* * *

Bueno, no sabría ahora que podría hacer. _Kon era un buen hermano pero también un buen amigo así que no le diría nada muy personal de Laney, nada que sirviera para enamorarla. Tal vez la mejor idea sería abandonar el plan y vivir como lo había echo hace dos años, ocultando sus sentimientos y siendo uno de los mejores amigos._ **Mierda claro que no**, había iniciado el plan con la mente centrada en un solo objetivo y seguiría así. Aun haciendo cosas que podrían salir mal, arriesgar lo mas preciado que por el momento tenía, _su amistad con Laney._ Nunca habría corrido tantos riesgos en todos sus 15 años cumplidos, la única manera de conseguir la información era por medio de la pijamada, podría decirle a alguna de las chicas. Penso en lo que podría pasar si le decía a cada una y hizo una lista que decía así:

Trina Riffin: "O sea y ¿tu como te enteraste?, ew hashtag nerd pervertido". No

Mina Beff: "No es bueno espíar a las personas, les diré a las chicas que lo hiciste." No

Carrie Beff : "De seguro te gusta Laney, déjame decirte que ni un millón de años saldría contigo, pero da lo mismo ire a decírselo". No

Kim Kagami: "¡No soy una soplona!, lo que se dice en la pijamada, se queda en la pijamada." No

Konnie Kagami: Seguro haría lo mismo que su hermano Kon

Bien, por primera vez desde que inicio el plan, haría algo acosador, repugnante y demasiado arriesgado. Expiaría a las chicas mientras hacían una pijamada, por l oque había escuchado la otra noche se llevaría acabo en el cuarto de sabría donde podría esconderse pero después de clases antes de la práctica de Grojband, iría a la casa Beff. Ya saben para ver el campo donde se llevaría acabo el pase de información. Si Laney, lo descubría tal vez nunca le volvería a hablar, pero valía correr ese riesgo por ella.

_Corey, ¿Podemos hablar?

_Ya te dije que lo siento por lo del otro día-Contesto su amigo

_No era para eso, solo aviso que llegare un poco tarde al ensayo

_Bien, ¿se puede saber?

_Ciencia- dijo Kin inteligentemente

_Bueno, pero no faltes.

* * *

Bien las clases se habían acabado al fin podría ir a ver el perímetro, tendría que tener mucho cuidado que ninguno de los Newmans. _Bien chicos, vámonos ya- dijo Carrie con su voz de "hola soy superior que tu" que siempre solía tener. Mientras los veía caminar muy de lejitos para que no los viera puedo _oir algunas cosas_. _Carrie, ¿crees que Laney le haya dicho a su banda?- dijo Kim _Laney esta con esos idiotas, pero no podría hacernos eso, por su bien _Tienes razón nadie traiciona la hermandad del unicornio. Bien primero pijamada con las chicas que tanto odiaba y ahora una hermandad con ellas._ ¿Qué otras cosas podría guardarles Laney Penn?_

Al asegurarse que entraran a la cochera y su horrorosa música empezara a sonar, anduvo viendo libremente el perímetro. Bien había un arbusto pero solo daba a la planta de abajo y Un árbol que de pura casualidad daba al frente de la ventana el cuarto de Carrie. ¿Cómo sabría que era su cuarto? Fácil, había un poster que decía "The newmans rocks" y se podría ver su ropa interior color rojo que llevo puesta el otro día a la escuela. Bien ahora vería si podría trepar aquel árbol, no era tan tonto como para hacerlo en la pijamada, de seguro si se caía lo descubrirían. Una pierna luego la otra, agarras una rama. ¡Bingo! , para su condición física de nerd fue demasiado fácil subir. Bien ya se iría al ensayo, mañana era la pijamada, así que no podría tener preocupaciones hasta mañana. _¿Qué haces aquí? Esa voz era la de Larry Nepp, le alegraba que no fuera ninguna de las chicas, claro las que estaban invitadas a la pijamada. _Yo nada solo pasaba pro aquí para llegar a mi ensayo -dijo "disimuladamente" kin _Pero si Corey vive lejos de aquí… _!Escúchame enano rojo!- Grito Kin _O olvidas esto o te partiré la cara _¿Tu? no creo que puedas… De un golpe de Kin Larry Nepp termino en el suelo con su cara adolorida,tan roja como su pelo. _Bien si le dices a alguien de esto y no dudes que te romperé la cara de nuevo, ¿entiendes? _Sí- dijo Larry levantándose cuidadosamente del piso _Así me gusta._ Bien ya sabía que era ser un abusivo, de alguna manera o otra, se sentía bien_


	6. Fase 4:Infiltración en el enemigo

Hello Swettie y aquí estamos en el **penúltimo** capitulo. Tenia planeado subir los dos últimos capítulos juntos pero no pude esperar par subir este y el otro todavía no lo termino. Espero que sea de su agrado y dejen un review..

Vaya estoy algo orgullosa de mi misma ya que esta historia solo le falta un capitulo y terminara ¿Qué pasar?, bueno tal vez lo deje un tiempo con esa pregunta sin ser responder.

Love always, Gabs

* * *

Hoy era el día de la pijamada, kin seguía siendo un espía incompetente ya que no sabía ni a que horas se realizaría la pijamada. Tenía dos opciones: espiar de nuevo a las chicas cuando oyera la palabra pijamada o preguntarle a Larry (seguro a el no le mentían como hacía Laney con ellos) además se había conseguido su miedo por ayer. (Cielos todavía no se creía lo que había echo) Bien las opciones dos lo hacía sentirse como un abusivo o acosador pero la mejor era ir con Larry (después de conseguir lo que quería, le pediría disculpas) En una de sus clases para su suerte la compartía con Larry Nepp, ninguno de sus amigos, ni tampoco newmans . Estaban ahí solo el y Larry .

_Hola, Larry- trato de sonreír lo menos aterrador que pudo para que Larry no se asustara mucho

_¡Por favor no me peques, no dije nada lo juro!- empezó a gritar Larry

_No pensaba hacerlo, cálmate Larry solo quería preguntarte algo

_¿Sobre?

_Pero primero de vez prometer no contárselo a nadie, sobre todo a las chicas, a nadie le gustan los soplones- dijo amenazante mente Kin

_Bueno, entiendo, lo juro – dijo el pobre enano pelos rojo

_Bien¿ a que horas se hará la pijamada de la hermandad del unicornio

_¿y tu como te enteraste de eso?

_Mira Larry lo deje claro tu respondes yo pregunto

_Care dijo como a las 8 dos horas después de nuestra practica…

_Gracias por la información Nepp-interrumpió Kin_ Bien déjame pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, pero quiero decirte pecas, que si andas de soplón no me arrepentiría de hacerlo de nuevo-

_si te perdono y no andaré do soplón…

_Así me gusto, bueno la clase ya comienza así que adiós

Pobre Larry, no había temido a nadie como le temía a Kin.

* * *

La hora del descanso había llegado, se había sentado a comer con sus amigos.

_Chicos lo siento pero por hoy se cancela el ensayo- Dijo Corey

_¿Por qué?- dijeron los tres en unísono

_Hoy es la vez al mes que visito al dentista, no se si recordaran, por eso se cancela el ensayo

_¿y te colocaran frenos?- pregunto Laney algo preocupada

_No lo creo…- dijo Corey

_Creo que con frenos así si te podría decir Trina- dijo Kin. Todos rieron

_Ni lo pienses- dijo corey con una sonrisa de asesino

* * *

La escuela había acabado, no había ensayo, podría aprovechar el tiempo para ver alguna de las películas de James Bond, ya saben aprender cosas de como ser un buen espía y dejar de ser un espía incompetente.

_¿y que pasó con esa loca idea tuya de enamorar a Laney?- dijo su hermano Kon mientras los dos jugaban Mortal Kombat

_Sigue en plan, pero ya no he pedido tu ayuda, porque no te ofendas, pero la otra vez no fue de mucha ayuda

_Lo siento, pero además de ser un buen hermano soy un buen amigo y no traicionaría la confianza de Laney, pero sabes que sirve llevarle una serenata a su casa

_Esta en una banda, ¿en serio crees que funcione?- dijo Kin algo enfadado

_Bueno o háblale en francés o mejor se Corey, eso siempre funciona

_No es gracioso- Dijo kin mientras hacía un puchero

_No lo es, pero eso de seguro funciona- dijo Kon mientras vencía a Kin en Mortal kombat

Mientras Kin trataba ignorar ese comentario de su gemelo vio el reloj y faltaban 15 minutos para las 8.

_Bien ya me venciste, ya no quiero jugar- dijo Kin

* * *

Fue preparándose con una sudadera negra para cubrirse la cabeza, unos zapatos con los que seguro sería mas fácil escalar, una pequeña libreta para tonar notas sobre cosas importantes (de todos nada saldría de su boca a la de alguien mas) Kin "James Bond" Estaba listo para salir a su misión secreta: infiltración en líneas enemigas. _¿A donde vas cariño?- pregunto su madre _Saldré de paseo, vuelvo pronto- dijo kin mientras aceleraba el paso.

_ Buen as noches, Pasen todas- dieron la bienvenida las chicas beff. Por la razón que Kin ya sabría, todas las chicas estaban en sus pijamas con una especie de fez que parecía mas bien cuerno de unicornio. Por el momento estaban en la planta baja, por lo que el se encontraba detrás de ese pequeño arbusto.

_Repitan con migo- alzo la voz Trina _Juramos solemnemente no decir nada de lo que pase esta noche en la orden del unicornio, quien lo haga será despojada de su fezrno(combinación de fez y cuerno)y perderá el respeto por los otros miembros de la orden

_Unicornio-contestaron las otras

_Bien supongo que ya podríamos ir a mi habitación y dejar que la fiesta inicie-Dijo Carrie

_Mientras ustedes suben Carrie y yo iremos por la comida- concluyo su hermana mayor Mina.

Mientras las chicas comenzaban a subir por las escaleras Kin lo hacía su paso, "Bien es hora de estar atento y mas si Laney dice algo sobre ti" pensó para el mismo.

_¿Vieron que sexy se ve Zac Efron en esta foto?-compartió Kim con las chicas mientras les enseñaba una foto de el ídolo adolescente sin playera en la premiación de los "MTV movie awards".

_No es mas lindo que Nick Mallory- comento Trina mientras cepillaba su cabello. _¡Mina apúrate cepillarse el cabello es tan difícil!- le grito a su amiga.

_Ya voy Trina, solo que en realidad vamos comer mucho hoy- dijo Mina mientras subía las escaleras con una parte de la comida en las manos

_Si engordo es tu culpa-le termino de decir Trina

_Llegamos y con mucha comida- anuncio la menor de las Beff

_Yaih- dijo alegremente La kagami Rubia

_Bien y ¿ que tal les fue esta semana?- pregunto Laney

Su pijama si que era linda era de manga larga y pantalón largo con diseño verde con muchas estrellas, mientras que la de la peli azul de las Befff era un pequeño short y playera de tirantes ambos negros, La pijama de las Kagamis simulaba ser un kimono solo que el de Kim era de color lila y la de Konnie un rosa muy bajo, La de Trina era un pantalón con una playera de tirantes rosas con corazones (super mega lindo y así) mientras que la mayor de las beff había optado por una pijama de una playera y un short ambos con diseño de líneas verticales verdes.

_Nick Mallory dijo que mi cabello le recordaba un lindo chicle de fresa- dijo Trina meintras reía de la manera que solo ella sabía.

_Eso es muy bueno-comento Laney-_ A Kon también le recuerda eso

_¿Kon?¿ es el nerd o el grandote?- pregunto Trina. Cielos ni aunque siempre estuvieran en su casa sabia sus nombres

_El grandote-contesto volteando los ojos Laney.

_Mi experimento casi funciona- dijo Kim con tono de científica malvada-_ Si hago que funcione tal vez podría impresionar a Kin.

¿Qué? Bueno su clon del genero opuesto estaba enamora de el. Sentía que eso era como si se enamorara de su reflejo

_¿Tú que crees Laney?-dijo mientras veía hacía cualquier lado en la habitación-_Tu eres la que esta mas con el, así que dime

_No lo se- confeso la bajista de Grojband_ No creo que a Kin eso lo enamore, sin ofender Kim, nunca hablo de los chicos de cosas amorosas. Kim se entristeció.

Es cierto nunca hablaban sobre amor o sus sentimientos, tal vez por eso Kin no sabría como tratar a Laney, nunca lo hacían

_¿Ni con Corey?- dijo Carrie

_No puedo creer que te siga gustando mi hermano- dijo Trina- _Es muy infantil, por eso no creo que sea suficiente bueno para ti- dijo esto mientras le sonreía

_No sé si me siga gustando- dijo Laney -_Parece que nunca me fuera hacer caso y creo que estar enamorado de alguien que jamás te hará caso es como decirle a un ciego que vea lo azul del cielo. Parecía que si iba a poner a llorar, el quería ir y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras le podría susurrar "yo haría todo mi esfuerzo pro ver ese azul, aunque bien sabemos los dos que no jamás podría"

_No te pongas triste- Dijo Konnie-_ Ven y come helado con migo y mandemos a los chicos al carajo-dijo mientras le sonreía a su pequeña amiga pelirroja ofreciéndole un poco de ese helado

_Gracias.

Los siguiente fueron cosas de pijamadas ya saben hablar de quien esta mas guapo entre Zac efron o Ian somerhalder, maquillarse, arreglarse el cabello y uñas; Comer y vaya que Mina no mentía había mucha comida, el pobre estomago de Kin empezaba a sentirse vació mientras que su mente se aburría. Parecía que iban a jugar verdad o reto

_Hagamos otra cosa que comer- dijo Carrie _Juguemos verdad o reto. Empezo a girar la botella de cocaccola que habían eligido para jugar. La botella había apuntado a Carrie y Trina

_Riffin ¿Verdad o reto?

_Ugh eres tan peligrosa que creo que prefiero verdad

_ Bien esto será una pregunta algo personal… ¿Con quien fue tu primer eso?

_Lo creas o no fue con Nick Mallory-suspiro de Trina-_Pero nunca se los conté porque sabía que no me iban a creer

_Eso duele un poco- dijo al fin la pelinegra de las Kagami

La botella volvió a girar, esta vez un poco más rapido, había sido Kim y Laney.

_¿Verdad o Reto?- pregunto la de anteojos a la pelirroja

_Verdad-contesto Laney Penn. Kin no podría esperar cual sería la respuesta aunque aun no subiera la pregunta, ella era como una caja de sorpresas que tanto deseaba.

_¿Qué es lo que mas te gustaría de un chico o que te diera? Bingo gemela del género opuesto da justo en el blanco.

_Supongo que me haga reír o se ha muy lindo pero no cursi-contesto tímidamente Laney

_Para reírte tienes tus amigos- le dijo Carrie.

Lo demás fueron cosas de tallas de zapatos, ropa, chismes nada del otro, solo que a Carrie le gusta Larry, eso le alegraba a Kin porque sabía que Larry también gustaba de Carrie.

Venía una partida peligrosa Trina a Laney, Kin podría saber que porque Laney de alguna manera o otra sigue odiando/temiéndole a Trina lo mas probable es que fuera reto.

_¿Verdad o reto?- pregunto Trina mientras se limaba por 10 vez las uñas

_Me das miedo, así que elijo reto. Tal vez Kin si conocía un poco de Laney

_Llama al Nerd Kujira y dile que lo amas

_Pero…

_Shh calla es un reto.

Estaba perdido ya que si había traía su teléfono. Mas idiota no se pudo haber sido.

Primer tono. Segundo tono. Trataba de bajar lo más rápido posible antes de que se dieran cuenta que el estaba ahí. Tercer tono y una caída.

* * *

_Espérenme aquí- dijo Laney creyendo saber de porque el tono de Kin se escuchaba tan cerca.

Correr, tenía que hacerlo lo mas rápido que daba ese pequeño cuerpo de nerd daba, pasos otros pasos pero no los suyos.

_¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Pregunto Laney furiosa después de haberlo acorralado en la cochera de quien sabe.

_ ¿Yo?, solo pasaba por aquí déjame decirte que linda tu pijama…

_¡No me mientas! ¿Estabas espiándonos?

_Si… - admitió Kin cabis- bajo

_¿Por qué?- pregunto por fin sin gritar Laney

_...- No dijo absolutamente nada, solo trato de voltear a cualquier lado, para no tener que mirarla a los ojos

_Ya lo sabía- Dijo Laney mientras lo soltaba lentamente

_¿Estas enojada?- se atrevió a pregutnar Kin

_No lo se… tal vez decepcionada, como sea vete ya a tu casa

_Lo siento- dijo Kin tratando de remendar lo hecho

_No lo sientas- dijo Laney

_Perdóname, en serio, no es lo que tú crees…

_¡Vete ya!, antes de que pierdas el poco respeto que te tengo…

_Pero Laney…

_!Vete!

* * *

Quería llorar, tal vez Laney lo odiaba en este momento, lo único que podría considerar bueno era el hecho de que solo ella sabía y no habría otras 6 chicas furiosas contra el (si es que no le había contado ya). Lego se saco los zapatos y se recostó en su cama

_¿Estas bien, Kin?- pregunto Kon después de notar que su hermano había regresado

_No…- dijo mientras caían lágrimas en sus ojos

_¿Se puede saber?

_Creo que Laney, me odia…

No se podría quejar mucho de eso, el sabría todos los riesgos que se podrían correr con su arriesgado plan, pero jamás creía que le dolería tanto sufrirlos.

_Todo estaría bien- dijo su hermano mientras lo abrazaba y lo trataba de reconfortar.

_No- Dijo Kin mientras secaba sus lagrimas.


	7. Un perro que puede ser un unicornio

**He aquí el capítulo final,** Perdonen las posibles referencias de Doctor Who, pero mi lado friki no se podría resistir. Si no conocen "Kiss me slowly" búsquenla, yo elegí esa canción porque la estaba escuchado mientras escribía el capítulo.

_Ya que finalice este fic, en los reviews pueden darme una idea de que podría ser lo próxima que debería escribir en un futuro._ Como sea espero que esta historia, haya sido de su agrado y **gracias todos/as que la siguieron.**

Love always, Gabs

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Laney no hablaba con Kin. Si le hablaba era por cosas del ensayo tipo:"Ve al ritmo, por favor" pero ni si quiera se lo decía amablemente. Para ser justos Kin tampoco trato de mejorar las cosas, tenía miedo de ser rechazado o peor mas odiado. Pero su hermano Kon Kujira no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, los dos eran sus mejores amigos y no le gustaba ver a sus amigos no hablándose, porque eran un grupo de cuatro personas y eso no parecía de cuatro. Corey no sabría el motivo de la pelea y lo mejor era no decírselo,pero aun así le_ interesaba_ no le gustaba ver así a sus amigos como se sentía Kon pero tampoco creía que debía de interferir en lo que sea que habría pasado. Kon había buscado la única clase que compartía solo con Corey para darle su loco plan que probablemente funcionaría. El continuaría con el plan de su hermano, pero como siempre debió haber iniciado simplemente abriendo su mente para explicarle a Laney porque la amaba.

* * *

_Corey, ¿si notas los problemas en la banda?

_Claro, solo que no se porque son y no creo que debería interferir, así que por favor no me lo pidas…

_Es lo que menos harás- contesto el mas grande-_Mira es un plan sencillo donde tu y yo casi no haremos nada

_Te escucho- dijo Corey con esa cara de "Corey Riffin aprueba esa idea"

_Bien mientras ensayábamos tu yo yo iremos por alguna cosa pero en realidad nos esconderemos arriba cerca del cuarto de Trina, así ellos dos podrán hablar y arreglar sus diferencias.

_¿Así de fácil? Si tu plan no funciona lo tomare como un pretexto para no ensayar

_Créeme que funcionara- dijo Kon mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

* * *

La peor parte del día eran lo ensayos, antes eran la mejor porque era cuando podría estar mas cerca de Laney y ahora también eran lo peor por la misma razón. Odiaba todo ese ruido entre ellos dos que parecía más bien un silencio, odiaba no poder hacer nada para mejorarlo, odiaba lo que sentía. Todo estaba mal, solo faltaba una clase y irán a ensayar.

* * *

El ensayo tenia ya 30 minutos de haber iniciado y el mismo ruido que para sus oídos era un silencio interminable.

_Discúlpenos chicos pero yo y Corey necesitábamos ir pro algo arriba. Dijo Kon mientras el y Corey corrían mientras buscaban donde esconderse.

_¿Puedes ver bien?- pregunto Kon a su pequeño amigo Corey

_Si claro, lo que me preocupo es que de repente salga Trina

¿Cómo se había atrevido a dejarlo con su más grande problema? Se sentía solo como nunca se había sentido estando con esa persona que tanto el amaba pero ella lo odiaba.

_Laney… - decidió armarse de valor y romper el silencio de ese garaje

_No Kin, no tenemos nada que hablar- contesto agresivamente Laney

_Si ¿Piensas dejar de hablarme toda la vida?- No quería llorar se iba ver muy tonto como se sentía.

_No toda la vida, pero tal vez un largo tiempo- dijo la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba en el sillón del garaje

_Ni si quiera ha tratado de hacer un esfuerzo

_¿Por qué?- dijo Laney mientras lo miraba a los ojos

_No lo se.. dijo Kin tratando de no mirarla

_Por eso yo no se porque debería de perdonarte- dijo Laney

_¡Por que te amo!- se atrevió a decir Kin, ya no soportaba eso y esa era el único porque que debía responder

_¿Espiarme es amarme?- pregunto Laney

_No lo es, yo solo quería saber como hacer que te enamores de mi, sin ser Corey, trate de buscar respuestas es todo

_¿Yo?- dijo Laney algo sonrojada

_Si tu Laney Penn, te amo desde hace dos añso, estoy locamente enamorado de ti y no se si te habías dado cuenta, pero te amo como….

Un beso. Laney lo había silenciado con un dulce y tierno beso, no sabia cuando se le había acercado, porque Kin había decidido cerrar sus ojos desde que confeso sus sentimientos. Sus labios eran de ese dulce sabor de fresa que siempre había imaginado que sabrían los besos de la pelirroja. Había sido corto, pero un beso era un beso.

_¿Por qué?- Pregunto Kin todo sonrojado

_Es difícil decirlo, nunca te he visto de manera amorosa, pero déjame de cierto _que no hay nadie que me haya reír como tu a excepción de tu hermano_- se rio tan tierno_ y tu siempre has estado para mí y sabes el _original Kin Kujira es el único que amo_

__¿Que hay de Corey?_- dijo Kin sabiendo que Corey tal vez tendría un lugar en el corazón de Laney  
_El es un gran amigo, pero tu eres lo único que quiero ahora, lo único que siempre he querido y lo único que siempre he de querer . _Sé que he estado enamorada de Corey, pero el nunca fue ni alcanzo mi expectativa de hombre perfecto, lo amaba en el modo que quieres a un perro que no puede ser unicornio, Pero creo que tu eres ese perro- no pudo evitarse reír-_que pudo convertirse en un unicornio, solo por mí-_ Finalizo Laney lagrimeando

_¿Aunque sea nerd y a veces aterrador?

_Eres el unicornio nerd que yo quiero- dijo Laney mientras agarraba la cara de Kin

_¿Quieres ser mi acompañante?

-si me dejas viajar Contigo a ver las estrellas , _raggededy man_.

El amor friki que habría entre ellos dos, eran tan lindo. Se dieron otro beso lento y sabe con ese mágico "Boop"

* * *

_O sea váyanse de aquí super rápido de la puerta de mi habitación

_Shhh- dijo Corey señalándole a Trina la pareja que formaban Kin Y Laney mientras bailaban una canción lenta del reproductor.  
_**Amo los finales felices**- Dijo Corey mientras soltaba alguan lagrima de felicidad pura

_Yo igual- Dijo Kon, mientras seguían viendo a la nueva parejade Grojband bailando "Kiss me slowly" de Parachuate

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
